A Family Affair
by xTie on Wings
Summary: Bent or broken is the family tree. Each branch a part of a part of me. This is my tree, and it's a big ol' tree. -Rain Perry. Follow Lucas and Sam James (Cogan) as they meet their grandparents, Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos. Post 3x09AU.


Summary: Bent or broken is the family tree. Each branch a part of a part of me. This is my tree, and it's a big ol' tree. -Rain Perry. Follow Lucas and Sam James (Cogan) as they meet their grandparents, Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos. Post 3x08AU.

Need to Knows:  
-When Lucy took James into the barn and left Arla behind, Arla was pregnant.  
-The twins found out about their mother's sorted past (aka the way she took people's skin) and left home.  
-To Lucas's dismay, he was assigned the bolt-gun killer case and had to return to Haven.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... }- - - - - -{.. .-=..."_}

xTie On Wings  
presents  
A Family Affair  
A Haven Fan-Fiction

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

**Prelude**

Audrey Parker.

It is just a name to Lucas: four syllables, a couple vowels, a few letters but to the man that owns the rough hand forcing his head underwater, the name is worth killing over. The pressure on Lucas's neck makes it impossible to hold his breath. Agony pounds through his being causing him to cry out and the moment his lips part, it's like opening the floodgates. Immediately, water fills his mouth and the panic within takes hold. He thrashes about madly in an attempt to break free, bubbles of the air he has left escape with his screams. And just when Lucas feels darkness pulling at the edge of his consciousness… that the end is near, the hand lifts him from the cool waters of hell.

"How was the swim?" the man questions in a monotone nature that doesn't match the maliciousness of his misdeeds.

But Lucas is too busy chocking to respond, body convulsing in violent spasms as he tries to cough up the water that fills his insides. Once his raw throat is clear, Lucas begins taking in as much air as his shriveled lungs can take… greedily… hungrily. It doesn't matter he is making himself dizzy. In this moment, air is the only thing that matters. Internally, he promises himself that he'll never take the usually mechanical act of breathing in oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide for granted ever again until he realizes he's yet to respond to his captor.

"Refreshing," he breathes, the word sticking to his throat and coming out gravely. After a pause and an attempt to clear his throat, he continues, "but I should probably invest in some floaties because I just can't seem to keep my head above water."

A dry laugh laced in bitterness dances through the air and the instant it stops, he drives Lucas's head back into the murky water for a moment reenacting a process that's been stuck on repeat so long Lucas has lost count. But this time, he isn't held under to the point of suffocation, just long enough to make the point he is not messing around. After giving Lucas a moment to catch his breath, the man continues his bombardment of questions.

"Alright, smartass, let's try this again. What does the bolt gun killer want with Audrey Parker?"

Lucas's blood boils and frustration bleeds through as he yells at the man that literally held his life in his hands. "I don't know who Audrey Parker is or her connection to the bolt gun killer and no amount of torture is going to change that!"

It is the truth, plain and simple, but the man believes it a lie and Lucas knows he'll suffer for it. Again the grip on the back of his neck tightens and Lucas knows it won't be long until his head is thrust back into the murky depths. Closing his eyes, he takes the necessary steps to get some air into his chest and prepares himself- as much as one can prepare themselves- to dive in. The grip on his neck moves him to hover over the pit and just when he's sure he's going under, the hand stops pulling him back.

"How about Lucy Ripley and Sarah Vernon? Got any idea what she'd want with them?"

The question squeezes his soul, sinking through him like a cold marble- working its way down into the pit of his stomach where it leaves a dull sickness relentless in nature. When Agent Howard assigned him to this case, gave him this particular puzzle to solve, Lucas saw its pieces as mismatched and bent with several pieces missing but the man torturing him unwittingly handed him the pieces he'd needed and he finally saw the whole picture.

A thick-soled boot lashes out with intense force, a growl bursting from his lips as Lucas drives his foot into his captors. The roar of pain exploding from the captor's lips is immediately silenced by cuffed wrists pulling cool metal against the tender flesh of his neck. It pulls tighter, tighter, and tighter still stealing the captor turned victim's oxygen. To no avail the man's fingers claw at Lucas's arms, the life being choked out of him. His body convulsed in violent spasms as air began to escape him. Lungs burned with fire from the deprivation of oxygen, gasps sputtering from a closing throat. Then Lucas did something the man should've done with his last round of torture and finished the job.

As the body fell to the floor and he headed to the door, Lucas spared one more passing glance at his victim and said, "Sorry, but this is a family affair."

Add fuel to the fire,  
And help inspire.

Review!


End file.
